MS-06F2Cy Zaku II F2 Type Ceylon Specification
The MS-06F2Cy is a custom variant of the regular F2 Type Zaku used exclusively at the Earth Federation's Ceylon Base in Sri Lanka. Technology and Combat Characteristics As built by the Principality of Zeon, the Zaku II F2 Type was a marked improvement over the regular F Type, boasting improved armor and mobility. These F2 Type Zakus have been slightly upgraded to better survive the tropical environment of Sri Lanka, with sand filters preventing particles from clogging up and slowing down its joints, as well as a cooling module for its backpack. In order to prevent rusting and waterlogging from tropical storms, the Ceylon Specification Zaku II F2 Type is covered in a water resistant gel coating that needs constant supervision and recoating to remain effective. Armaments *'H&L-SB25K 280mm Bazooka' :A standard issue weapon from the One Year War, the Bazooka fires high-explosive rounds that, while effective against regular vehicles and warships, can be easily dodged by mobile suits. *'MMP-80 90mm Machinegun' :An upgrade above the standard MMP-78 used by the F Type Zaku, the MMP-80 fires smaller rounds, but at a faster speed with better penetration. *'Type-2 Missile Pod' :An optional 3-tube missile pod that can be attached to a Zaku's leg. *'Type-3 Hand Grenade' :A simple high explosive weapon that can be thrown at enemies in cover or in groups. *'Type-5 Heat Hawk' :The standard close combat weapon of the Zaku, the Heat Hawk uses extreme heat to increase its cutting power'.' History Shortly after the end of the One Year War in 0080, the EFF started the long process of reorganizing its forces, trying to fill the ranks with both new troops to replace losses and new mobile weapons to improve its ability to fight against the Zeon Remnants. While some EFF bases received state of the art units, others weren't as lucky. Due to its lack of combat in the One Year War, the EFF's Ceylon Base in Sri Lanka only received twenty confiscated MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Types, as well as a few other One Year War era mobile suits, in 0083. Almost immediately, the Ceylon Base had to add customizations to the Zakus, as they hadn't been equipped or built for a tropical environment. After the addition of some equipment, however, the Zaku II F2 Types became a favorite to the soldiers of Ceylon Base for their easy handling and mobility. These twenty Zaku II F2 Types didn't see any actual combat until 0086 when Sri Lanka became a battleground during Operation Blackbird, a Titans operation meant to hunt down any and all people associated with the Anti-Federation Front. Picture Gallery Ms-06f2-mmp-80.jpg|MMP-80 90mm Machinegun Ms-06f2-zakubazooka.jpg|H&K-SB25K 280mm Bazooka Ms-06f2-heathawk.jpg|Type-5 Heat Hawk Ms-06f2-handgrenade.jpg|Type-3 Hand Grenade Ms-06-missilepod.jpg|Type-2 Missile Pod videoplayback 003_0002.jpg|An MS-06F2Cy Zaku II F2 Type Ceylon Specification up close. videoplayback 003_0003.jpg|A Ceylon Specification Zaku II F2 Type uses its thrusters to leap over a chasm during a training exercise outside of Ceylon Base. videoplayback 003_0001.jpg|A team of three Ceylon Specification Zaku II F2 Types engage thrusters to meet the enemy head-on.